


Dues

by sciencefictioness



Series: Legacy [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Dom Jack, Heretic's fork, M/M, Paddling, Restraints, Sub Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: It started with him kneeling, as it often did.Genji had his hands behind his back this time, sitting up straight with his eyes facing forward.  Jack was strict when it came to Genji’s punishments— there were rules about how Genji was supposed to sit, what Genji was supposed to say, where Genji was supposed to look.Gabriel had left before they started, kissing Genji and Jack on the cheek in turn then heading down the elevator.  He had his headphones around his neck, and was wearing his running shoes.When Jack was putting Genji through his paces, Gabriel always ran.  In the beginning he’d tried to stay sometimes, wanting to be there for both of them, but Gabriel was softer than he wanted to admit.  Nowadays, he didn’t try to linger.  He’d be back in a couple of hours when Genji was smiling and languid and freshly showered, sore in all the right places and ready to be spoiled.  Kissed, and held, and loved on.For now, he needed something else.For now, he was kneeling.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Legacy [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/799938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Dues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roughlycut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/gifts).



It started with him kneeling, as it often did. 

Genji had his hands behind his back this time, sitting up straight with his eyes facing forward. Jack was strict when it came to Genji’s punishments— there were rules about how Genji was supposed to sit, what Genji was supposed to say, where Genji was supposed to look. Gabriel had left before they started, kissing Genji and Jack on the cheek in turn then heading down the elevator. He had his headphones around his neck, and was wearing his running shoes.

When Jack was putting Genji through his paces, Gabriel always ran. In the beginning he’d tried to stay sometimes, wanting to be there for both of them, but Gabriel was softer than he wanted to admit. Nowadays, he didn’t try to linger. He’d be back in a couple of hours when Genji was smiling and languid and freshly showered, sore in all the right places and ready to be spoiled. Kissed, and held, and loved on.

For now, he needed something else.

For now, he was kneeling. 

Jack had left the living room to get something from their box of gear in the bedroom closet— Genji’s collar, he assumed. It was strange that Gabriel hadn’t put it on before he left, but Genji wasn’t going to question it. He didn’t look to see what Jack piled on the coffee table, even if it looked bulky; Genji was trying to be good.

Then Jack took off his temple bells, and Genji blinked in confusion, glancing up at Jack with a forlorn expression on his face. If Genji was wearing his bells, Gabriel and Jack didn’t take them off; those were  _ Zenyatta’s,  _ not their own, and they didn’t want to interfere with that.

“I got permission,” Jack said, setting the necklace with his bells down gently on the coffee table. “Explained the situation. You can have them back afterwards. Zenyatta says you are to come see him tomorrow, or he will come to you.” The threat was blatant enough that Genji shivered.

Jack didn’t have Genji’s collar in his hand.

Jack had a different collar, a wide strip of leather with a long metal heretic’s fork set vertically in the center.

“Chin up,” Jack said, and Genji let out a rough exhale and obeyed.

He stared at the ceiling as Jack fastened the collar around his neck, the prongs on the ends of the fork already digging into the bottom of his chin and the hollow between his collar bones. Even sitting up straight with his head high the metal was unyielding. Genji had worn it before, on more than one occasion.

It had not gotten easier. Jack only put it on him when he had been careless with himself.

When he ran himself ragged, and didn’t ask for help. When he wallowed in self-loathing instead of reaching out. Genji had so many people to rely on— Jack, and Gabriel, and Zenyatta. Even Hanzo, sometimes. On his good days. Still, it was hard to unlearn a lifetime of instincts telling him that leaning on another person was a weakness.

Telling him he had himself, and no one else.

Genji and Hanzo were still too often like animals, desperately trying to hide an illness to keep from being eaten alive.

“Alright, stand up. Gonna put your arm binder on.”

Genji got to his feet, careful to keep his chin up, his spine straight. Jack had a tangle of leather in his hands, sleeves that went up to Genji’s biceps, leaving his hands exposed. Jack worked Genji’s arms in, binding the sleeves together until his shoulders bowed backwards under the strain before nudging him forward.

“Bedroom. Under the hook. Go.”

The arm binder was tighter than normal, enough that Genji could feel it with every breath. When he got to the bedroom there was a rope already hanging from the hook overhead— something that only came out when Gabriel was gone. They used chains most of the time, on the rare occasions that leather cuffs and collars and leashes weren’t enough; another one of Gabriel’s hangups. Genji didn’t have time to dwell on, right then.

He stood in front of the rope, trying to keep still as Jack ran it through the ring on his arm binder and knotted it in place. 

Then he pulled the other end of the rope until it tugged at Genji’s wrists, forcing them higher and higher. Genji leaned forward, balanced precariously on the balls of his feet when Jack finally stopped, tying off the rope on another ring set lower on the wall behind them.

“Would you like to choose, or should I?” Jack asked as he stood in front of their box of gear, eyes drifting over the contents.

“Cane,” Genji said without thinking. Jack made a disapproving noise through his teeth.

“Try again.” 

Genji rolled his eyes, because it was safe to do so; Jack couldn’t see his face right then. It was his own fault really— one too many scenes early in their relationship when they didn’t know his limits. When they caned him and he really should have safeworded, but it had hurt so good knowing they were going to take care of him afterwards and he’d wanted to wallow in the sting. 

The bruises had been a beautiful thing, except that Genji couldn’t sit down for almost a week, and when Gabriel finally saw them he’d been horrified.

_ You should have told us we were hurting you,  _ Jack had said, and Genji had just laughed.

_ I thought that was the point. _

It wasn’t, really. Genji knew better now.

He breathed in deep and made a deliberate effort not to sigh as he weighed the rest of his options.

“Paddle,” Genji said, tugging against the leather on his arms. “The narrow one, with the—”

“I know, I know. We’ll get there.”

Jack always started off with a bigger paddle, and worked his way down. If Genji had been good, though, had behaved himself, sometimes he would skip right to Genji’s favorite.

Except Genji was being punished, not rewarded, and Jack wanted to take his time.

Genji did his best not to watch as Jack dug through the box, pulling out three different paddles; one was wide, solid and covered in leather. The second was almost exactly like first, except with holes spread out across the surface. Then there was a narrow leather slapper with a layer of wood in the center, smaller than the others but with a lot more sting. Jack tossed two of them on the bed, spinning the other one artfully in his right hand.

He stopped in front of Genji and cupped his jaw, leaning down to kiss him. Genji did his best to press into it, but he couldn’t open his mouth like he wanted, couldn’t let his jaw fall wide. The metal of the fork dug into him even harder like this, bent forward and unbalanced. He would have bruises there the next day.

They would be beautiful.

“Love you,” Jack said when he pulled back, running his fingers through Genji’s hair. 

Genji rocked forward on his toes to kiss him again, and it was answer enough.

-

When Gabriel got home the apartment was quiet. He crept into the guest bathroom to take a shower; if Genji and Jack were sleeping he didn’t want to disturb them.

Not yet, anyway. Sometimes Genji would jump him as soon as he returned from a run, and loathe as Gabriel was to fuck while he was covered in sweat and grime, he usually couldn’t say no.

He was weak when it came to Genji, and they both knew it.

He slipped into the bedroom after he finished showering, a towel slung low around his hips. Jack was sitting up in bed in a pair of boxers, leaned against the headboard with his tablet in his hand, reading glasses perched on his nose. Genji lay sprawled between his legs, face down with his head pillowed on Jack’s abdomen. His ass was a vivid, brilliant red where Jack had spanked him; he’d be feeling it for days. 

Genji was snoring softly, mouth hanging open as he drooled on Jack’s stomach.

“Wore him out, huh?”

Jack hummed and lowered his tablet, still petting through Genji’s hair.

“Not too bad. Think he’s just exhausted. He had a rough week.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement. Things had been better since Hanzo showed up, even if they hadn’t necessarily been  _ easier.  _ It had been a lot rougher at first— Gabriel had never dealt with someone so profoundly damaged, but Hanzo had come a long way.

_ Genji  _ had come a long way, but he still tied himself up in knots trying to fix everything sometimes; to do everything, to be everything. Still put everyone else ahead of himself, often at his own expense.

In the beginning he’d always put on a show of being selfish, and vacant, but looking back Gabriel doesn’t know why he ever believed him.

“Think he’d mind if I woke him up?” Gabriel asked, eyes roaming over the inflamed skin of his ass and thighs.

Jack took off his glasses and set them down on the bedside table with a grin.

“He only came once. He was trying to stay awake until you got home. Wanted to suck you off.”

Gabriel smiled, tugging off his towel and letting it drop to the floor before climbing onto the bed, laying on his stomach between Genji’s legs. He palmed Genji’s ass in both hands— gently, but it was enough to have him stirring. Genji made a noise low in his throat, not quite a complaint, but close enough.

Then Gabriel tucked his face against Genji and licked into him, nose and mouth buried between his cheeks.

Genji moaned, lifting his hips to give Gabriel better access, reaching back to paw sleepily at his face.

“Gabriel,  _ fuck.” _

Gabriel hummed in response, sliding his arms under Genji’s thighs, letting them curve around so he could grab his ass. Genji hissed, rolling his hips, fingers buried in Gabriel’s hair like he was trying to hold him in place.

“Jack,” Genji whined, and Jack shushed him, already reaching into his boxers.

“Okay, okay.”

He tugged his cock out, still mostly soft, and fed it between Genji’s lips. Genji swallowed it down, relaxing again, settling in for the duration.

Gabriel ate Genji through another two orgasms, then made him dinner and carried him to bed. He slept in his temple bells.

The next morning after breakfast, Genji got dressed and headed out.

Zenyatta was waiting.


End file.
